This invention relates in general to temperature controlled vehicle seating.
Cold and hot environmental conditions can result in similar temperatures on the surfaces of seats resulting in the discomfort of the seat occupant. Accordingly, seat heaters and/or seat coolers have been provided. The seat heaters and coolers are commonly integrated into seat backs and seat cushions. The seat heaters and coolers provide heating and cooling to the seat surfaces. The seat heaters and coolers are manually operated by the seat occupant or alternatively the seat heaters and coolers can operate autonomously following initial pre-set conditions by the seat occupant.
Typical seat heaters include a resistive electrical grid that produces heat when electrical power is applied thereto. The resistive electrical grid produces heat throughout the area in which the seat heater is integrated. Seat coolers typically include circulating conditioned (cooled/heated) or non-conditioned air by fans and specially vented areas for providing a flow of air through perforations in the seating surfaces of the seat. The cooling fans and specially vented areas cool the area in which the seat coolers are integrated. Typically, the seat heaters and coolers operate through the use of electrical power.
While seat heaters and coolers can be effective in heating and cooling areas of a seat, typical seat heaters and coolers can consume large amounts of electrical power. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved seat heater and cooler system that more efficiently heat and cool a seat.